Jaune Arc team leader
by Danxdanx
Summary: This is a fan fic based on Jaune and his time at Beacon, there will be romance and there will be action. Pairings are not chosen yet and will be up for debate deciding on what you guys want. (Sorry I suck at summaries)
1. The beginning

**Jaune Arc team leader:**

Jaune was running through the halls of beacon swerving and dodging his fellow students who were wondering around after the school day had finished. Jaune was in his combat gear which was surprising many of the students who passed him. 'They had just finished their final class how could someone already be dressed?' they all thought as he rushed past them. Finally slowing his run into a jog as he neared two large wooden doors, he stopped and gently pushed the doors open revealing the training room Jaune had spent many a lesson at since arriving at Beacon.

"You're late Jaune." Pyrrha said while standing on the edge of the arena. Pyrrha was dressed in her golden battle gear which was surprising since people thought Jaune was crazy for already being dressed.

"I'm sorry It's just I had to run all the way from Professor Ports lesson to our so I could-"

"It's okay Jaune, I just thought you'd try and get here on time at least once." Pyrrha interrupted. She sighed as she walked to one end of the arena. "Let's get started, we need to make up for lost time." Jaune nodded as he started to walk to the opposite end of the arena, once at the end of the arena he pulled out his sword and shield ready to start sparring with Pyrrha.

"Ready when you are." Pyrrha jested with a smirk on her face.

"I'm always ready." Jaune boasted while mimicking Pyrrha smirk. Pyrrha was the first to make a move, quickly she ran towards where Jaune was standing. At the sight of his partner moving from her staring position Jaune also began to run towards her. They quickly closed in on each other and met with a loud clash of metal, Pyrrha had thrust her spear at Jaune aiming for his chest; Jaune reacted quickly by moving his shield in front of his chest to protect himself. With Pyrrha having missed her attack Jaune swung his sword at her seeing the quick opening, unfortunately he wasn't quick enough. Pyrrha had already gained her composure back by the time Jaune had begun to swing his sword; she quickly used her shield and pushed on his swing as it came down. This added to the momentum and Jaune couldn't stop swinging even though he had missed Pyrrha. Jaune fell to the ground as a result of his inability to stop swinging. As Pyrrha came down with her spear Jaune quickly spun his feet under hers causing her to stumble. While Pyrrha stumbled Jaune jumped up got back into his battle stance, again he tried to swing at Pyrrha but his attack deflected. The spar continued for another hour before they realized that a boisterous blonde had snuck in and was watching them.

"What? Don't stop just because you have an audience!" Yang shouted from the stands with an awfully large grin on her face.

"We were just finishing up anyways." Pyrrha said as she put away her weapons and left the arena with Jaune following her.

"Awww, that's no fun." Yang moaned while pushing out her bottom lip and frowning. "Well I came to remind you guys about the party we are having in our dorm, I hope you didn't forget." Yang said as she was exiting the room.

"I completely forgot about the party!" Jaune said while slapping his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"Don't worry we still have 45 minutes to get ready for it." Pyrrha reassured him. "Anyway it's just a party that Yang decided to have to get rid of her alcohol before she gets caught with so much." Pyrrha added trying to make him feel less worried.

"I know but I still hate being late to parties and making them think I'm not coming, I always feel awful for not going to parties." Jaune explained "_Even though I rarely get invited to parties._" Jaune whispered to himself.

"Well we better head off then." Pyrrha said while heading towards the door.

* * *

Once back at their dorm Jaune quickly ran to the shower to make sure he didn't smell after his training with Pyrrha. Pyrrha patiently waited for Jaune to get out of the shower knowing that he'll be extremely quick. The door to the bathroom opened up and Jaune stepped out with only a towel wrapped around his waist, Pyrrha knew that Jaune had put on quite a bit of muscle since he arrived at Beacon but this was the first time she had noticed exactly how much. Pyrrha continued to stare at her partner who stopped and noticed her staring at him.

"Uh...Pyrrha are you okay?" Jaune asked while still dripping from the shower.

Pyrrha snapped back to reality. "Y...Yeah I...I'm fine." Pyrrha stuttered out as a blush crept up on her face and quickly averted her eyes from her partner.

"Well the shower is empty if you-"Before Jaune could finish his sentence Pyrrha had run into the bathroom and shut the door.

'How could you do that you idiot!' Pyrrha yelled in her head. 'Now he thinks you're some sort of pervert.' Pyrrha turned on the shower and began to undress while waiting for the water to heat up, once she felt as the water was at an appropriate temperature she stepped in letting the warm water gently wash over her. Even though she tried to think of other things like Beacons upcoming tournament and Professor Ooblecks report due in a week her mind continued to come back to the same thing. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get rid of the image of Jaune out of her head 'The water dripping from his hair onto his rippling muscles and travelling down his rock hard abs.' She stood under the warm water for another ten minutes until a knock on the door brought her back to reality.

"Pyrrha are you okay in there? You've been in there for a while now." Jaune asked with worry present in his voice.

"Sorry, just finishing up now. I'll be out in a second." Pyrrha quickly answered trying to not draw any more attention to how long she'd been in there and why. Pyrrha opened the door slightly and asked if Jaune could pass her the clothes on her bed, in her rush to the bathroom she forgot to grab some clothes to get dressed into. Jaune passed the clothes to her trying to look away from her but even though he tried he still caught a glimpse of her in her towel. This made him turn a deep shade of red and quickly give her the clothes. A few minutes later she exited the bathroom wearing a red t-shirt and some jeans, the clothing clung to her body accentuating her womanly physique. Jaune noticed how well the clothes fit her and quickly looked away to hide his blush.

"We should get going, they'll be waiting for us." Jaune said rubbing the back of his neck while still looking away from Pyrrha. They left their dorm and walked across the hall to team RWBY's dorm, the closer they got to the door the louder the music became until they could distinguish it word for word. "They're listening to 'From Shadows' that's my favourite song!" Jaune excitedly told Pyrrha. As they opened the door they were greeted with team RWBY and the N R of team JNPR standing around chatting. In the corner of the room was a small fold-out table with food and drinks on it, it wasn't a surprise to Jaune seeing Ruby eating all the sweets on the table. Next to Ruby's bed Ren and Weiss talking about school work, Nora and Yang were talking about Beacons upcoming tournament and Blake was reading a book while standing in the corner.

"You finally came! I thought you'd ditched us for a second." Yang yelled to the two over the loud music. Yang walked over to the music and turned it down. "Okay now since Jauney boy and Pyrrha have arrived we can now start the first event. So for the first event we're going to play truth or dare!"

"I'm not playing such a barbaric game." Weiss said protesting at the idea of truth or dare.

"Oh come on snow princess, it's not like it's going to kill you! Loosen up have some fun!" Yang said trying to convince Weiss to play. Weiss crossed her arms and looked away in annoyance. "Oh, I see what's going on here. Someone is too chicken to play." Yang said trying to trick Weiss.

"How dare you call a Schnee a coward, we are most defiantly not cowards."

"Why don't you go ahead and prove it by joining in with us?" Yang said still trying to get the young Heiress to play.

"Fine! But I'm only doing it to prove that Schnee's are not cowards." Weiss explained still annoyed at having to play such a barbaric game. Yang walked to the centre of the room signalling everyone to join her. Once they were all seated in a circle Yang pulled out an empty beer bottle.

"I thought we were playing truth or dare not spin the bottle?" Ruby asked confusingly.

"We are, I'm just changing the rules a bit to make it more fair. So the rules are one person spins the bottle, whoever the bottle lands on is the one who must do a truth or dare. But if you do not do the truth or dare you must take a shot! And you can only take up to three shots. This will hopefully deter you from passing the request." Yang explained with a massive grin on her face. "Okay I'll start the ball rolling." Yang spun the bottle, everyone's eyes stuck on the bottle to see if they were the ones to be chosen. The bottle started to slow until it landed on Ruby. Yang's grin widened so much it seemed as her face was about to break. "So Ruby, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Ruby said sounding confident she could take anything Yang through at her.

"I dare you to kiss Jaune!" Yang said with a hint of malevolence in her voice. Ruby blushed at the dare but was determined to do it so she got up and walked over to Jaune. The closer Ruby got to Jaune the redder he became, soon his cheeks were burning so much he thought he'd explode. Ruby got closer and closed her eyes moving her lips closer and closer to Jaune's. When their lips touched Jaune could taste how sweet Ruby was, probably from all the sweets she just ate. But Jaune still enjoyed the sweet taste of her lips, he leaned in some more deepening the kiss. At the sight of Jaune enjoying the kiss Pyrrha blushed and looked away annoyed, this didn't go unnoticed and unfortunately for Pyrrha Yang was the one to notice. Finally they broke away from the kiss so they could catch their breath. Ruby went back to her spot smiling. Yang nudged Ruby in the ribs.

"So you finally kissed your crush, how did it feel?" Yang whispered to Ruby while still sporting that giant grin of hers.

"It felt great." Ruby whispered back sounding euphoric.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I'll try to update this as much as possible and I hope you enjoyed it! Any review good or bad is appreciated! **


	2. The party

**RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and definitely not me!  
**

* * *

"It's my turn now!" Ruby quickly spun the bottle causing it to only spin for a short time compared to Yang's spin. The bottle slowed and this time landed on Nora.

"Yes! Hit me with all you got Ruby!" Nora yelled.

"Do you pick truth or dare Nora?" Ruby asked the energetic hammer wielder.

"Dare _obviously_, truth is boring." Nora answered while bouncing around uncontrollably.

"I dare you to run to the kitchen and grab the cookie jar in the back left corner of the pantry."

"Wait Ruby how do you know exactly where the cookie jar is, actually how do you know the school has a cookie jar?" Weiss asked her sugar loaded leader.

"No reason" Ruby replied while smiling at Weiss. Seconds later Nora jumped out of her seat and ran out the room, after a few minutes she returned with the cookie jar. As soon as Nora entered the room Ruby snatched the jar out of her hands and began devouring the cookies.

"I should've guessed she just wanted more sugar." Weiss sighed as she face palmed.

"Oh my turn my turn my turn!" Nora squealed in excitement. Nora spun the bottle so hard it seemed like it would never stop, but after five minutes it eventually started to slow. The bottle finally stopped and was left pointing at Weiss.

"Looks like it's your turn snow princess." Yang said while smirking.

"Fine, let's just get this over with okay." sighed Weiss.

"Truth or dare?" Nora asked while beaming with excitement.

"I choose dare."

"I dare you to run to the library and back in your underwear."

"No! I will do no such thing." Weiss protested.

"Then you'll have to take a shot, snow angel." Yang said still smirking at Weiss' discomfort.

"Fine" Exclaimed Weiss "It's better than humiliating my family's name." Yang handed Weiss a shot glass filled with a clear liquid. As Yang brought it closer to Weiss the stronger the aroma of the liquor became. When Weiss finally grabbed the glass and brought it closer to her face it started to burn her nostrils and her eyes. Knowing that she had to drink it all in one go she held her nose and shoved it into her mouth. Struggling to swallow the liquid caused her to gag a few times before her throat finally submitted and opened to allow the clear substance to travel down her throat.

"See it's not that bad it is, snow angel." Yang laughed. Upon seeing how strong the alcohol was the rest of the group decided to try and do whatever they were asked. After a few minutes Weiss was finally able to regain her composure. She spun the bottle weakly only causing it to spin twice before stopping. It was obvious to everyone who it was going to land on since the start as the bottle was moving so slow. Ren knew he was going to have to do something so he took another sip of his beverage to try and ready himself for what was coming.

"Truth or dare Ren?" Weiss gagged still choking on the shot she had just taken.

"Truth." Ren answered going for another sip of his drink.

"Why aren't you and Nora dating?" Weiss asked bluntly. The sheer forwardness of the question caused Ren to spit out his drink. Nora seemed unfazed by the question and continued to sit and smile like she always dd. As quickly as he spat out his drink Ren had already gone back to normal.

"We're just old friends." Ren said with a straight face. After he finished answering he noticed he was soaked from spitting out his drink. "I'm going to go clean up, so please continue without me." Ren said while getting up and walking towards the door.

"Wait for me Ren!" Nora yelled as she jumped out of her seat and ran after her stoic friend.

"So who's going to go now?" Jaune asked with a confused look on his face. Before anyone could answer Yang had grabbed the bottle and had started to spin it. Everyone was nervous about what Yang had in store for them. Jaune was getting more and more nervous as the bottle started to slow he was hoping it might land on someone else, anyone else. But due to Jaune's luck he was doomed and the bottle stopped aiming right at him. Yang's devious grin had made its way back to her face, as Jaune saw this he knew he was going to be in for a world of pain.

"Well, well, well Jauney boy. I guess it's your lucky turn." Yang said snidely.

"I choose dare, so hurry up and get this over with." Jaune said sounding already defeated. Just as Yang was about to open her mouth a knock at the door stopped her from saying anything. Jaune quickly ran to the door trying to stall. When he opened the door he saw professor Ozpin standing there in his usual stance holding a coffee.

"Good evening Mr Arc, why are you in team RWBY's dorm?" Ozpin asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh me and Pyrrha were just leaving, we just came here to ask some advice about one of assessments due in a week." Without skipping a beat Jaune grabbed Pyrrha but the hand and quickly ran back to his door to avoid what was most likely a humiliating dare by Yang. Ozpin turned back to team RWBY.

"Do you know why I'm here?" Ozpin asked.

"Umm, nope." Yang answered hoping it wasn't because of the alcohol.

"I went to the kitchen to have my favourite snack, but unfortunately it was gone, then I thought to myself. 'Who likes cookies more than I do?' Ruby was the first to come to mind. So do you know anything about my missing cookie jar Mrs Rose?" Ozpin asked the now nervous Scythe wielder.

"Nope not at all." Ruby answered while wiping the crumbs from around her mouth.

"Well I hope that whoever took them returns the jar with the cookies still inside." Ozpin said while walking back to the hallway. As soon as he shut the door Yang and Ruby let out a sigh simultaneously.

"That was close." Yang exclaimed.

"Tell me about it." Ruby said removing the cookie jar from under her cape.

* * *

**Thanks for reading chapter 2, chapter 3 will a lot more action packed and it'll move faster than this one. Again thanks for reading I appreciate you using your time to read something I wrote :D**


	3. Training

**RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and not me!**

* * *

Jaune was awoken by a loud bang, when he opened his eyes to look around the room which was his dorm. What he awoke to was Pyrrha walking into the bathroom while Ren and Nora were missing. He knew that the bang was Nora rushing to get to breakfast fast because today was Saturday and Saturday meant pancakes for breakfast. Jaune yawned as he decided to get up instead of trying to go back to sleep. He dragged his tired body out of bed and went to the closet to pull out his battle gear so he could get ready for training. After waiting for Pyrrha to get out the shower Jaune walked into the bathroom and had a shower to get out of his half awake daze. Walking out of the bathroom he noticed Pyrrha smiling at him while standing near the door.

"Ready to start training?" Pyrrha asked still smiling at her blue eyed team leader. Jaune smiled back as he walked out the door with her. Pyrrha had decided today would be a good a good day to do their training outside because most students would be in Vale for the day. They started to spar in the open area behind Beacon running from one side to the other blocking each other's attacks. Yang was walking through Beacon looking for something to do as the rest of her team were doing work and she thought that was too boring. While Yang was wandering around Beacon she stumbled upon Jaune and Pyrrha's sparring session. Knowing that they would stop sparring if they knew she was watching like last time Yang decided to hide out of sight to watch them train. The first thing Yang noticed while watching the two try to knock each other each other down was that Jaune had become a lot more muscular.

'Wow, I didn't know Jaune became so buff. Ever since seeing him in his pyjamas the first night at Beacon I thought he'd stay scrawny.' Yang thought to herself while staring at Jaune trying to block Pyrrha's attacks. Pyrrha swung her spear towards Jaune's chest but Jaune jumped back and deflected the attack. Jaune's reflexes were just too slow to save his clothes though and Pyrrha's spear ripped right through the fabric bellow his chest plate revealing his abs to the world. Pyrrah and Jaune were too focused in their sparring to realize he was missing some of his clothing, but Yang was now too focused on his abs to realize anything else. After a few more minutes of staring at Jaune and his new found muscles Yang was interrupted by her raven haired partner.

"I didn't know you thought of Jaune that way Yang." Blake said while still reading from her book.

"Nah I was just admiring how much he's advanced at fighting since he arrived." Yang explained.

"You're sure you weren't admiring how much muscle he's gained since he arrived?" Blake snidely said not moving her eyes from her book.

"Of course not. Jauney boy has just become a better fighter." Yang quickly replied.

"Of course you weren't. Well Weiss wants to go shopping and I thought you'd enjoy it but it seems you'd rather continue watching Jaune run around with half his shirt on." Blake said while walking back towards her dorm.

"Yeah that sounds better than sitting around here." Yang replied. As Yang ran to catch up to Blake she couldn't stop herself from one last look at the blonde haired leader who was still sparing with Pyrrha. 'I'll have to do some sparing of my own with him.' Yang thought to herself. Just the thought of being alone with Jaune brought a devious and lustful grin to appear on Yang's face. 

* * *

Ren was sitting in his room peacefully cleaning out StormFlower while his energetic partner was jumping around on her bed. It was nearing dinner time and Ren was starting to wonder where the J and P of JNPR were. Just as Ren finished cleaning his weapons Jaune burst into the room trying to cover up his stomach.

"Jaune what's wrong?" Ren asked while putting his weapons away.

"Nothing...it's just while me and Pyrrha were sparring at some point my clothes got ripped and people were staring at me." Jaune replied while blushing. Jaune quickly threw off his ruined clothes and put on another pair. During Jaune's frantic digging for another set of clothes Pyrrha calmly walked into the room.

"Are you guys ready for dinner?" Pyrrha said while turning her head to see her leader put his clothes on backwards. "Jaune, you do know your shirt goes on the other way don't you?" Pyrrha asked while stifling a giggle.

"Of course I do!" Jaune embarrassingly replied. "I was just testing you to see if you'd notice."

"Well if you've done testing us then I suggest we head down to grab some dinner before it's gone."

At the sound of dinner Nora jumped up out of her bed and ran out the door dragging her fellow team mates. Once out of Nora's grip the team grabbed some food and sat down at their table. After a few of Nora's rambling team RWBY joined them at the table. Pyrrha and Weiss started to talk about school work; Ruby, Jaune and Yang were listening to Nora recount one of her dreams while Ren corrected her and Blake was continuing to read her book peacefully. The two teams were interrupted when Glynda Goodwitch walked up to their table.

"Professor Ozpin would like to speak with team RWBY and team JNPR as soon as possible so when you are ready could you go up to his office." Before anyone could react to what the experienced huntress said she turned around and walked back out the door. Both teams looked at each other confused at what Ozpin wanted to see them for. The two teams got up and walked to Ozpins office, on the way to his office they talked about what he wanted. Ruby thought they were in trouble for the cookies and Yang thought they found about the party. They finally reached his office and knocked on the door, they were answered by Glynda opening the door for them and ushering them inside. The office was quite large with minimal furniture for how large it was. There were eight black leather chairs facing a large oak desk, behind the desk was Ozpin in a large expensive looking chair.

"Make yourself comfortable." Ozpin said taking a sip of his steaming coffee. The two teams sat down in the chairs nervously while Glynda walked over to Ozpin and stood next to him. "You may be wondering why I called you here." Ozpin spoke breaking the silence. The eight students nodded their heads hoping they weren't in trouble. "Should I start with the good news or the bad news?"

"The bad news I guess." Jaune answered looking around at the rest of his friends.

"Well the bad news is when I went to the kitchen this morning the jar was back but the cookies weren't." At the mention of the cookie jar Ruby gulped.

"I gave you cookies to put back in the jar what happened to them?" Yang whispered to Ruby who was looking nervous.

"I may or may not have eaten them on the way there." Ruby whispered back staring at the ground.

"And the good news?" Jaune asked seeming relieved.

"The good news is I have a mission for you and it requires two teams." Ozpin responded placing down his coffee and pulling out his scroll. "I have just sent the information for the mission to your scrolls so look over it tonight because you leave tomorrow." Ozpin explained tapping away at his scroll.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading it and right now Arkos seems to be the one in the lead so mention who you want Jaune to get with and it might happen ;) Again thanks for reading I appreciate it!**


	4. The mission

**RWBY belongs to the one and only Monty Oum not me!**

* * *

"You're dismissed." Ozpin said as he turned around in his chair facing away from the two teams. Once out of the office Ruby and Jaune pulled out their scrolls to read what Professor Ozpin sent them.

"So we will be body guards for a train heading through forever fall, it seems a Schnee dust company train was hijacked earlier in the year and the crew would feel safer with someone protecting them." Jaune explained to the two teams. At the sound of the train hijacking Blake paled and slinked to the back of the group.

"It was the filthy White fang that stole that train! I'll be glad to protect this train if it means stopping those filthy degenerates." Weiss exclaimed becoming angry at the thought of her grandfathers company being stolen from.

"So Weiss is in, is everyone fine with doing this mission?" Ruby asked. Everyone looked at each other and nodded.

"We have to be up by 5 am to make it to the train on time so we'll have to go to bed early." Jaune explained while looking at the time on his scroll. "It's 8:30 now so we should start heading to bed." Team RWBY and JNPR walked to their rooms while talking about how the mission was going to go while Ruby and Jaune thinking of the best way to utilize their team mates to protect the train. Blake, still pale at the memory of leaving Adam on the train at Forever fall, was the first one in bed.

"Guess she must be tired." Yang said while getting dressed into her pyjamas.

* * *

"Do you really think they can handle this mission?" Glynda asked Professor Ozpin while looking out the window.

"If I didn't think they'd be able to do it I wouldn't have sent them." Ozpin explained taking a sip of his now lukewarm coffee.

"I hope you're right." Glynda said sounding worried.

* * *

JNPR woke to sound of the alarm Jaune had set so they'd be up on time mission while team RWBY was being awoken by an ecstatic red head jumping around the room blowing on her whistle.

"Ruby please be quiet we're awake already!" Weiss yelled at her energetic partner while covering her ears.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited that we get to go on our first mission!" Ruby exclaimed still jumping around the room. "I finally get to help people like a real huntress!" Yang smiled at her younger sister realizing Ruby's dream of helping people was coming true.

After both teams were dressed they sleepily, excluding Ruby and Nora, made their way to the Dust plane to be taken to the train. Once they arrived, and cleaned up Jaune's mess, they made their way down to the train which seemed to be stocked and ready to go. They started walking towards the train until they were spotted by a mysterious man in a suit.

"I'm sorry but are you from Beacon?" The man asked looking at the two teams.

"Yep." Ruby said with her signature smile on her face.

"We're here for a mission, Professor Ozpin sent us." Blake added stepping in front of her leader.

"Oh yes we were expecting you. Follow me please." The man said signalling them towards the front of the train. The eight students followed the man onto the train. Once aboard the man signalled to the driver to start the train, the train started to move slowly but it quickly built up speed and was soon already in Forever fall. The man walked through the train with RWBY and JNPR following him. "This is what we're transporting, as you can see it's just dust that's going to been bought by a...well paying company."

"Who's the company? Is it the Schnee dust company? " Ruby asked looking towards Weiss.

"Of course not you dolt, the Schnee dust company mines and distributes dust they have no need to buy it." Weiss explained before the mysterious man could answer.

"The next cart is where the most valuable cargo is." The man pointed towards the door. The group walked into the cart, it was almost pitch black apart from the light coming from under the door on the other side of the large empty room.

"What's so valuable in here?" Jaune asked curiously. Before the man could answer a sound from the corner of the cart alerted the two teams that they weren't the only ones in there. Blake was the last to enter the cart and was closing the door, when she heard her fellow students stop moving. Blake turned around to see why they stopped and saw them staring to the corner of the pitch black cart. When Blake looked up to see what was in the corner she stopped dead in her tracks but because she was a Faunus she was likely the only one who could actually see who was in the corner.

"You." Blake said staring at the corner, this caused the rest of RWBY and JNPR to turn around and look at Blake with confused looks on their faces.

* * *

**Thanks for reading yet another chapter. I'm sorry this one was short but you should be able to see why I didn't make it as long as the others.**

**Also right now the tally is:**

**Pyrrha x Jaune: 6**

**Ruby x Jaune: 2**

**Yang x Jaune: 3**

**So please keep voting on who want to see, I do sail the almighty Arkos ship but I won't let my preference alter what you guys want. Thanks again for reading :D**


	5. The mission: Part II

**RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Roostertooths not me!**

**A/N: Sorry I couldn't upload something sooner I had some technical difficulties so I hope this long chapter makes up for it**

* * *

Blake continued to stare into the dark corner of the train cart, the rest of her group were looking back and forth between Blake and the dark corner looking for an answer to who was there.

"Blake who is it?" Ruby asked keeping an eye on the corner just in case.

"We shouldn't have come accepted this mission." Blake said completely ignoring what her small leader had asked her.

"Blake who's there?" Ruby asked raising her voice trying to reach her tranced teammate. Before Blake could answer back a bright red light came from the corner of the cart. The red light was emitting from someone and it seemed to be covering his hair.

"Let me answer that for you." The stranger said stepping out of the shadows into view. He was a tall Faunus with red and brown hair. On his face was a white mask with red markings on it, he wore a long black jacket with more red and white markings on the back and some on the shoulder. The inside of the jacket was red just like his under shirt. His pants were long and black, his shoes similar to Ruby's as they were also black and red with a small heel.

"Adam." Blake whispered to herself, staring at her old partner. "Why are you here?" She asked in an angry tone, similar to when she had her fight with Weiss.

"I'm here to take you back to the White Fang." Adam said in a gruff voice. "After you left we teamed up with a new partner who wants you back."

"You're not taking Blake back! She isn't a part of the White Fang anymore!" Ruby said pulling out her menacing scythe. Everyone else followed Ruby's lead and readied their weapons too.

"Did you know about this?" Jaune asked their guide, but as soon as he turned around he was no were to be seen.

"I wasn't asking for her to come back, I've been given orders to bring her back and that's what I intend to do. It doesn't matter if she doesn't want to, she **will **becoming with me." Adam said putting his hand on his Wilt and Blush.

"Adam." Blake weakly said looking betrayed. "How could you after all we've been through?"

"You left me on the train we were supposed to destroy and simply vanished after disconnecting the Dust carriages with the crew quarters." Adam explained staring Blake in the eye menacingly.

"You destroyed my father's train?" Weiss yelled in outrage.

"Weiss now's not a good time." Yang barked at Weiss causing her to look away in anger.

"I left because I didn't like what the White Fang turned into! What you turned into. You wanted to harm innocent crew members who've done nothing to us." Blake explained not looking away from Adam.

"I'm not going to sit here and argue with you anymore, Torchwick wants you so you're coming with me." Adam quickly shot Wilt out of Blush at Ruby, just before Wilt could hit Ruby Jaune stepped in front of the projectile and blocked it with his shield. Adam became a blur and grabbed Wilt before it hit the ground.

"Lucky, but you won't be able to do that again." Adam said smirking at the Knight.

"We'll see about that." Jaune said trying to remain cool headed. Weiss quickly took use of Adam's talking and sent a large amount of fire towards him hoping to catch him off guard. Adam was too fast and raised Wilt and Blush absorbing the Dust, the cart was quickly sent back to darkness when the all the flames had been absorbed. The red glow they saw earlier was much brighter, Adam chuckled at the power he just absorbed from Weiss. Blake's eyes grew large as she knew what was coming next.  
"Get out of here!" Blake yelled pushing everyone out the door onto the next cart which was open unlike the cart they were just in. Everyone tumbled out the door confused as Blake struggled to get them out in time. Ruby was about to stand up when Blake pulled her back down."Everyone stay down!" Ruby was about to question Blake when she saw the cart they were just in get completely sliced in half and flame cover the entire sky.

"Weiss don't use any type of dust attacks he could absorb, if you do he'll release it a hundred times more powerful and wipe us out instantly!" Blake explained picking herself up off the ground. As she got up Blake unsheathed Gambol Shroud and got into a fighting stance. Everyone else joined her and readied themselves for Adams next move.

"So we can't use explosive dust ammo either?" Yang asked looking towards her partner.

"No he'll just absorb it, but Ruby, Pyrrha and Ren can still use their ammo though." Blake explained staring at the now smouldering chunk of metal that was a train cart. From the wreckage of the train cart Adam stood up looking unfazed by the destruction he had just caused. Before anyone could say anything Adam had already become a blur heading straight towards them.

"We need to get into a defensive position or he'll take us out before we can react!" Jaune yelled to the two teams. Ruby nodded in agreement towards her fellow leader. The two teams formed a tight circle, the circle was tight enough that Adam wouldn't be able to get between them but wide enough for them to attack without hitting their neighbour. They didn't like being cornered because they couldn't attack at their full power but they had to so they could protect each other. Adam saw what they were trying to do and quickly tested everyone's ability to defend, he quickly deduced that Jaune was the weakest one out of them all and decided to go for him. Adam shot at Jaune's feet forcing him to jump to avoid the oncoming bullets, when Jaune was in mid air he shot Wilt at the knight. Wilt bounced off his shield which he clasped tightly to his chest, not a second after Wilt bounced off Adam had gone appeared in front of Jaune and grabbed Wilt. Jaune had no way to defend himself as he was still in mid air and everyone else was looking out for Adam. Adam quickly smashed Jaune with the hilt of his blade which sent him flying to the other side of the circle knocking Weiss down. With the circle now broken everyone quickly disbanded, this split up the eight hunters and huntresses in training.

"Get off me you dolt!" Weiss yelled at Jaune who was still on top of her. Jaune quickly got up and grabbed Weiss pulling her off the floor. Ruby shot a high powered dust bullet increasing her speed to ten times the amount Adam could, she pulled back Crescent rose ready to strike but just as the blade was about to come in contact with Adams flesh he shot out Wilt causing Ruby to lose balance. Adam the quickly ducked causing Ruby to soar over him and smash into the ground winding her.  
"Ruby!" Yang yelled trying to get a response from her sister. Ruby turned over and moaned which made Yang sigh in relief, but she knew her sister was out for the remainder of the fight. "Jaune Ruby's down you'll have to be the leader of both RWBY and JNPR!" Yang yelled out to the knight. Jaune nodded back acknowledging Yang's decision.

"Blake you were his partner once correct?" Jaune asked. Blake nodded to Jaune while still focusing on Adam. "You know his moves the best out of anyone here so can you're going to have to keep him distracted while we figure out a plan." Blake this time didn't reply she just sprinted towards Adam, she shot out Gambol Shroud but he parried it. To Jaune all he could see where two black blurs clashing with each other, the sound of their weapons hitting told him they were fending off each other's attacks. While Adam was distracted with Blake Jaune brought everyone together and told them his plan.

"I hope this works." Weiss said unsure of the plan.

"Of course it will snow angel! Jauney boy here is a great leader so this will definitely work!" Yang joked slapping Weiss' back. Weiss snapped Myrtenaster to blue dust getting ready for Jaune to initiate the plan. Jaune looked out into the forest saw up in the distance what they were waiting for.

"Now!" Jaune yelled running into position. "Blake get back now!" Blake jumped back to where Jaune and Pyrrha were standing. Before the exhausted Adam could chase Blake Yang and Nora jumped in front of him, the two of them unleashed an endless volley of hits from their respective weapons, the two of the forcing Adam back into a corner. Nora unleashed one big hit from Magnhild, Adam just blocked it just in time but the force of it sent him to his knees. Still stunned from the last hit he got Adam couldn't move from his knees, Yang and Nora quickly moved apart as Weiss ran between them. Weiss quickly shoved Myrtenaster into the ground, using a lot of her aura Weiss created a giant ice prison that trapped Adam in the middle. Jaune ran and grabbed his unconscious friend, after he had Ruby Jaune told them all to jump. The two teams jumped off the train and landed into Forever Fall. Looking up they saw the train speed off as fast as it could go with Adam still encased in Weiss' ice prison.

"So what do we do know?" Ren asked his leader who was still on his back trying to make sure Ruby was okay.

"Can't you guys see it?" Jaune asked standing up and holding Ruby in bridal position.

"See what?" Weiss asked as confused as ever.

"This is where Glynda Goodwitch brought us into Forever Fall for our field trip. If we just follow this path we'll be back at Beacon before dinner." Jaune explained pointing at the familiar path. The two groups walked back towards Beacon with Jaune in the lead carrying Ruby.

* * *

Jaune was with Ruby at the hospital making sure she was didn't have a concussion. The rest of RWBY and JNPR walked into Ozpins office to explain to him what had happened on their mission. Pyrrha took the lead and began to recount what happened while Ozpin sat in his chair and took a sip of his coffee every minute. Pyrrha finally finished as Jaune entered the room to join his friends.

"So Jaune I've been told you had to lead two teams instead of one." Ozpin said taking another sip of his coffee.

"Sort of sir." Jaune answered hesitantly.

"There's no need to be modest, I've been told by Pyrrha the entire story so I know that it was your quick thinking that got you and your team off the train." Jaune felt a slight tinge of red appear on his face, he tried to hide his face so no one would know he was blushing. Jaune didn't deserve to be in Beacon, he snuck his way in and yet he was being praised by professor Ozpin.

"Dinner is still on so I suggest you guys go and eat." Glynda said stepping from the corner she was in. The eight students left the room and made their way to the dining hall.

"I told you they'd be able to do it." Ozpin said to Glynda who looked away and sighed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! So far Arkos is still in the lead so Jaune might have some advances in his romantic life in the near future.**


	6. A surprise

**RWBY is owned by Monty Oum not me**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy, I'll update as soon as I can for next chapter though.**

* * *

A week passed since RWBY and JNPR went on their mission, since then Blake and Weiss had another fight about the White Fang, Jaune continued to train harder and harder to become a better hunter and both teams have been practising for the upcoming Beacon tournament.

* * *

It was Friday afternoon and Jaune was in the training room with Pyrrha. The two team mates were pushing each other to the limit, this was a huge surprise to Pyrrha because only last week Jaune was struggling to defend from her attacks. Maybe Ozpin's praise gave Jaune the boost in confidence he needed to realize his full potential. It was getting close to sun down when RWBY decided they would train for a while. Jaune and Pyrrha were still fighting when their fellow team walked in and sat down waiting for the pair to stop sparring. Blake was reading one of her books while Yang, Weiss and Ruby were watching Jaune fight. They were all shocked at how the Knight had gone from relying on Pyrrha to help him to actually making her struggle in a fight.  
"Go Jaune!" Yang shouted cheering on the knight.

"Huh?" Jaune looked over to see RWBY watching him fight. Pyrrha swung her shield at Jaune who was now looking at RWBY, Jaune didn't see Pyrrha swing and was unable to block her attack. The shield collided with Jaune's head, and the last thing Jaune saw was Ruby and Yang running towards him.

* * *

Jaune awoke to a muffled sobbing, he looked over to his right and saw Pyrrha leaning onto his bed with her face in her hands.

'Why is Pyrrha crying?' Jaune thought to himself 'And why does my head hurt so much?' Jaune raised his hand and removed the tears from Pyrrha's face.

"J-Jaune!" Pyrrha shouted jumping at the touch of her leader. "You're finally awake."

"How long have I been out?" The blond asked.

"About three hours." She said sniffling. Jaune looked into Pyrrhas emerald eye's which were blood shot, it seemed like Pyrrha had been crying for the past three hours. "I'm so sorry for knocking you out, I was just focused on training and I didn't realize you weren't blocking and I-" Pyrrha's rant was cut short when Jaune put his finger on her lips.

"Shhh, Pyrrha it's not your fault it's mine." Jaune said trying to calm her down. Pyrrha grabbed his hand and moved it to the side so she could speak.

"But it was me who hit you. I could've seriously injured you." The Amazon protested.

"But you didn't its okay." The knight spoke in a calming tone.

"But what if I did seriously hurt you or worse. I couldn't live with myself knowing I almost killed my lov-" Pyrrha stopped herself mid sentence and covered her mouth. Jaune raised an eyebrow.

"What were you going to say?" The knight asked leaning closer to Pyrrha.

"W-What I meant to say w-was." The red head said stumbling over her words. Pyrrha tried cover her now crimson face.

"Pyrrha." Jaune spoke softly while raising Pyrrha's head to face him. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it Jaune?" Pyrrha asked inching closer to the knight.

"Pyrrha I lik-"

"Hey lady killer! Not interrupting anything are we?" Yang greeted as the rest of team RWBY followed her into the hospital room. Jaune quickly looked away from Pyrrha and towards his friends.

"N-No." The startled blond stuttered.

"We thought we'd come visit you and see if you were okay." Ruby said smiling.

"You really didn't have to go out of your way to check up on me."

"Good then let's get going." Weiss replied walking towards the door. Blake stepped in front of the door stopping Weiss from leaving. Weiss tried to get around the raven haired girl but gave up with a sigh.

"I'm surprised you're awake, Pyrrha here gave you quite the hit." Yang said breaking the silence. Pyrrha blushed and sunk back into her chair.

"It was my fault really. I wasn't focusing on the fight." Jaune explained trying to make his partner feel better.

"We're all glad you're okay Jaune." Weiss said sarcastically. "Now can we go?"

"Sure snow angel." Yang teased. Weiss turned huffed at the blonde brawler and left the room. "Coming Pyrrha? You need to get some sleep." Yang asked.

"I might stay here a bit longer." Pyrrha replied still blushing. Team RWBY left the room and headed back to their dorm leaving Jaune and Pyrrha alone together.

"Pyrrha you really should get some rest." The injured blond said.

"I don't want to leave you though."

"It's okay, I'm fine. I should be out in the morning anyway." Jaune yawned. Pyrrha yawned too and got up hesitant to leave Jaune. "Pyrrha go to bed." Jaune smiled at Pyrrha. Pyrrha yawned again and slowly left the room looking back as she was about to close the door only to see Jaune still smiling at her. That night Pyrrha was unable to sleep, she tossed and turned trying to become comfortable but to no avail. She couldn't stop thinking about Jaune.

'What was he going to say?' She continuously thought.

* * *

Team RWBY and three quarters of JNPR were sitting at their normal table eating breakfast. Nora was once again recounting one of her many dreams while the rest of the group ate in silence. Pyrrha could barely eat she was so tired and anxious that she couldn't stomach the food. Her thoughts still on Jaune, though this time it didn't go unnoticed.

"Pyrrha are you okay?" Ruby asked in an innocent tone.

"Yeah I'm fine, what makes you say that?" Pyrrha replied trying to sound like her normal self.

"Well you seem not fine." Ruby replied.

"I'm just thinking about the assignment due for Grimm studies." Pyrrha said getting up from the table. "I guess I should go finish it." Pyrrha left the group and made her way to the hospital room where Jaune was at. "Excuse me, is Jaune Arc in?" Pyrrha asked the nurse.

"Sorry he left two hours ago." The nurse explained.

"Oh, ok thanks anyway." Pyrrha said leaving the hospital. 'Where could Jaune have gotten to?'

Meanwhile Jaune was walking back from Vale with a bouquet of flowers. 'Jaune you can do this you're an Arc, just tell her you like her.' He thought to himself. Jaune walked around Beacon looking for his crush but he couldn't find them anywhere. He decided he would ask someone where they were. The blond knocked on team RWBY's door only to be answered by Weiss. Behind Weiss, Jaune could see that no one else was in the dorm and Weiss was alone.

"What do you want?" The young heiress angry asked looking at the flowers in Jaunes hand. "They aren't for me are they?"

"No, No. I was wondering if you knew where someone was." Jaune replied.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Again I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy and unable to sit down and write so this was done over many small breaks. I'll try and update more regularly so you don't have to wait so long again. Again sorry.**


End file.
